A Forced Marriage and Trust Funds
by amandadrichter
Summary: Harmony is stuck between a rock and a hard place and needs the help of one Oliver Queen to save her. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Everything finally made sense. The years of her stepbrother chasing her and trying to control her life became clear.

"You see Ms. Holmes, your grandfather created a trust for you when you were born, but, due to the terms of the trust, you cannot receive the money from it until you are married for at least 2 years."

Allen's constant terrorizing of her boyfriends over the years and his recent advances towards her made sense. He somehow had found out about her trust, and was making an attempt to get his greedy hands on it. But she wasn't going to let that happen even if it killed her.

Allen had always been a greedy person, not caring for anything or anyone else. His focus had always been money and his comfort above all else. And since he had taken over his father's company when he died 3 years ago it had only gotten worse. He had made Harmony's life hell since then. She guessed that was when he had learned about her trust and it's terms since that was when he started making life difficult.

She thanked her lawyer, Laurel Lance, and left her office. Heading out towards her car she found that the parking lot that she was in seemed to be mostly empty and more than a little creepy. It was late and she had always hated walking in this part of Starling City alone at night. It was just asking for trouble. But she didn't really have a choice. Soon enough she would be in her car and out of this neighborhood.

As she approached her car, she saw a note sitting on her windshield under her wiper. She sighed figuring it was a parking ticket.

_Just what I need, a ticket on top of everything else. _

But what she saw as she read the piece of paper was not a parking ticket, but a note, from none other than her awful stepbrother Allen.

_So you know about the trust now? Well I guess that means that you will need to make a decision. You can either marry me, or I can kill you. Either way I will have that money and there is nothing that you can do to stop me._

Harmony stood next to her car shaking violently. Fear overwhelmed her to the point that she couldn't even move. He not only followed her, but also had threatened her life and liberty.

After taking several moments to collect herself, Harmony climbed into her car and pulled out of the parking lot. She drove around for a while, not really knowing where she was going. She needed time to think and figure out what to do.

She knew that even if for some reason she could prove that Allen had left the note on her car, he had too many connections for anything to be done about it. And if she did bring the note to the authorities, she knew she would be driving him kill her. At the moment her only option to survive this was to marry him.

She shuddered at the thought of being married to him, of a life spent under his thumb. There had to be another way to keep her money and not end up dead. There had to be a way!

Harmony decided that it was about time she call her old friend Felicity Smoak. It had been years since they had seen each other, but they had a special bond. They were always there for each other, no matter how long it had been since they had seen each other or how much had happened in their lives.

Harmony pulled out her phone and dialed Felicity's number. It rang 7 times then went to voicemail. Harmony left a quick message and telling Felicity she needed to talk to her and soon.

As she hung up, Harmony thought about Felicity and what to tell her when they spoke. She knew Felicity loved her and would be supportive of her no matter what. She also knew that Felicity had some pretty lofty connections and could maybe help her fight against her crazy stepbrother and his lust for her money. But she also knew she was putting Felicity in danger. It was the last thing that she wanted to do, but it seemed like she had no choice.

Eventually Harmony ended up back at her apartment settled in bed. She picked up her Bible beside her bed and began to read. God was her only comfort now. He was the only one who could truly save her from this mess, although she didn't know how.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch with Harmony had been a nice surprise starting out, but had quickly taken a bad turn. Harmony was at the end of her rope with no hope except to either marry Allen or die.

Felicity couldn't believe what her friend had told her. Although Felicity had always knows that Allen was a bad guy, she had never imagined him to be the type of person that he now was showing himself to be. He was a sadistic bastard, but she never imagined him to be a psychopath

She knew she had to do something to help her friend out, but she was at a lost of how she could help. Harmony was right when she said that Allen had too many connections for the legal system to help her in any way.

Felicity walked into the foundry to see Diggle and Oliver sparring as they usually do when crime was slow. Diggle took a quick glance up as she walked in and Oliver took advantage of the distraction and brought his bamboo stick up and wacked Diggle across the leg, arm and then his face in a quick succession. Diggle hit the floor with a thud.

"Dig you are so easily distracted," Oliver laughed. He strode dropped his bamboo and walked over to the table to pick up his towel.

Felicity would have normally laughed at the little incident, but she was too distracted to even muster a smile. Both Oliver and Diggle noticed the change in her.

Before she went to lunch she was all smiles and rambling, but now she looked sad and was entirely too quiet.

"Hey Felicity," Oliver walked towards her as she sat down to face her computer screens.

Tension was rolling off of Felicity and Oliver could tell that whatever happened at lunch with her friend had her wound up.

Oliver touched Felicity's shoulder and she jumped hard. She was on edge.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked as she turned to face him.

She paused, considering what to say. She had promised Harmony that she wouldn't tell anyone unnecessarily for fear of word getting around to Allen that she was looking to fight him, but Felicity knew that she could trust Oliver and Digg. She took a deep breath trying to focus her thoughts.

"Lunch not go as planned?" Digg asked. He smirked thinking that maybe some silly fight had occurred and left Felicity flustered.

"No… it really didn't." Felicity stood and began to pace back and forth trying to find the words to tell them how badly things were.

"What is going on Felicity? You seem panicked." Oliver said in a soft voice.

She finally stopped pacing and began to tell Oliver and Digg what had happened with Harmony.

"I met with my long time friend Harmony Holmes for lunch today. She called me last week saying that she needed to talk to me. I should have realized something was up. She sounded off. But anyway, as we sat down she got real quiet which is really unlike her and after a minute or so of silence she began to tell me about this trust fund that her grandfather left her. It should have been something exciting, but… it has put her life in danger. Evidently the trust will only be given to her upon her after 2 years of marriage or, if she dies the trust goes to her closest relative. Well… turns out her stepbrother knows about the trust and wants to get his hands on it. He left a threatening note for her last week stating that she either marry him or die, but either way, he would be getting her money. But because he has such powerful connections, going to the police would do no good. He has too many people under his thumb."

"Wow… this is heavy for lunch." Digg said.

"Yeah, you are telling me." Felicity cut Digg a look before she finally sat back in her chair.

"Is this Allen Crisp, from Crisp Enterprises?" Oliver asked.

"Yup," Felicity said popping the "p."

They all stood in silence for a few moments, before Oliver spoke again.

"I think I have a plan, but… well it won't end well for Mr. Crisp."

"No Oliver, you cannot outright kill him. Harmony may not know exactly what Felicity does or the connections she has but she will definitely know if you kill him!" Digg reminded Oliver strongly.

"That isn't why you can't kill him. Both you and Harmony have a vow on you about killing. She would never forgive herself if he ended up dead because of her. The only way she would accept his death outside of a natural death is in self-defense." Felicity stated startling both Oliver and Digg.

"What do you mean Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"It isn't my place to say… but Harmony has vowed no death because of her."

At that statement she turned towards her computers. She typed furiously trying to distract herself. Digg had turned away to put away the bamboo that he and Oliver had been sparring with earlier. Oliver stood there deep in thought. He had known that Felicity had a deep respect for Harmony, but now… he was beginning to respect her as well.

Oliver walked across the room to put his shirt back on. This was definitely a big problem for Harmony. Her life was at stake and she was stuck. How could they help her?

Then an idea hit Oliver like a lightening bolt. Sure it was dumb and it had consequences that he would have to live with for the rest of his life, but he couldn't let someone else suffer or die when he could do something.

Turning Oliver strode over to Felicity and said, "Tell your friend to come see me tomorrow morning. I can help her, but I need to speak with her first."

"What are you going to do Oliver?" Felicity asked with hope in her eyes.

"Something crazy," Oliver said as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey all! Thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying it! Please leave feedback. I would love to hear what you think about the story so far. _

_This chapter is a bit longer, but I think it is good. Lets you get some more information in and kinda gets the ball rolling Harmony and Oliver._

CHAPTER 3

Harmony nervously stepped off of the elevator and headed down the hall towards Felicity's office. Her heals clicking on the tile floor with each step.

She had a meeting today with Oliver Queen and had no clue what to expect. Felicity had used her connections to get her this meeting and she wanted to do everything she could not only to not embarrass Felicity but to also impress Oliver Queen. He was not only one of the most powerful men in the city but in the country as well. If anyone could help her, surely he could.

As she entered Felicity's office, she felt more nervous than before.

At her entrance, Felicity stood, walked around her desk and came over and hugged her. This small gesture comforted her more than Felicity could have ever understood. She didn't know why, but knowing that there was at least one friend who hadn't abandoned her gave her hope that she could somehow find a way around all this mess.

"Pleas take a seat. I'll tell Mr. Queen that you are here. It shouldn't be more than a few minutes." Felicity gave Harmony a small smile and turned on her heal and headed towards Oliver's office.

Harmony sat in Felicity's office for several minutes. As she sat she prayed that the meeting would go well. She had dressed in her best clothes and tried to look as professional as she could. She had her resume in her purse along with her checkbook, social security card and license. She didn't know what offer Oliver Queen was going to make her, but she was ready for anything. She would be his cook if it meant she could escape her crazy stepbrother.

But what Oliver Queen did offer to Harmony was nothing she ever expected.

When Felicity entered Oliver's office he knew that Harmony must be there. Felicity didn't even make it into the office before Oliver was out of his seat heading toward the door to meet her.

"I'll walk her in myself Felicity," Oliver said heading towards her office. Felicity only floundered for a moment before catching his arm to stop him.

"I know you are doing what you think is necessary but Oliver, be careful. Harmony is one of my best friends and I don't want her hurt… in any way." Felicity gave him a pointed look. "She has been through too much already."

"I told you that I am serious about this Felicity. I'm not intending to hurt her; I am saving her from her psychopath of a stepbrother. And you know I'm not forcing her into this. It will be her choice. If she chooses not to accept we will find another way."

Oliver moved away from Felicity down toward her office. He prayed that this meeting would go well.

As Oliver stepped into the small office he saw a young woman sitting in one of the chairs. For a moment she didn't notice that he had entered so he was given a chance to observe her.

She was dressed in a charcoal gray skirt and jacket, a royal blue blouse and black pumps. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail while her long bangs framed her face. Her skin was fair with a few freckles dusting her cheekbones and nose. When she looked up Oliver notice the bright blue eyes seemed to pull him in. She was beautiful and nothing Oliver expected.

Once she had noticed Oliver's presence, she stood and extended her hand towards him. He took it and greeted her.

"Nice, to meet you Ms. Holmes." Oliver said with a warm smile.

"And you," responded Harmony with a shaky voice. Her nerves were very evident, but it was charming. Oliver couldn't help the warm feeling that he got from her.

Turning toward the door, Oliver said, "Shall we?"

"Of course!" Harmony said. She picked up her purse and followed Oliver down the hall and into his office.

Once inside his office, Oliver offered Harmony a glass of water that she accepted gladly. They sat in chairs around a coffee table instead of across from his desk. It was very apparent that Oliver Queen, although very much a businessman, was also relaxed as well.

"So Ms. Holmes," Oliver paused, "Ms. Smoak has informed me of your circumstances. It seems to me to be a very tight situation with very few options that you can consider."

At his statement Harmony nodded and sighed. That was a true statement if she had ever heard one.

"And what is it Mr. Queen that you see are my options?" she questioned.

"Well…" Oliver began, "it seems that there are 4 options that you have. First, you could simply marry Mr. Crisp…"

"That is NOT an option!" she cut in harshly.

Oliver looked at her in surprise. He had known it really wasn't a valid option but seeing her vehement refusal of it intrigued him. He didn't expect such a violent response.

"Yes, I don't think it is a good option either," he continued. "The second option is to try and fight him in court over the note that he left on your car. But as we both know there are too many people in this city who owe him favors who would gladly pay him back by killing your case. And trying to fight him would bring him to option three, which is ultimately trying to kill you. It really isn't an option so much as inevitability, but it is a possible result."

Oliver paused to gage her reaction, but saw nothing but comprehension and understanding from the young woman across from him. She had already thought of this option and didn't seem too disturbed by the idea.

He finally continued after a moment of observation.

"And the last option is that you can marry someone; someone who can protect you until the time comes that you can receive your trust and your stepbrother cannot touch it."

Harmony gasped in shock. She had definitely not expected that suggestion. A thousand thoughts swam in her head at Oliver's suggestion. _What?! Would that even be worth the marriage? Who could provide that type of protection?_

Oliver could see her struggle with the idea. He knew it wasn't an easy idea to process, but honestly it was the only viable one she had. Death or marriage to a sick bastard who still might kill her… no, this was her only option.

After a few minutes of silence Oliver finally spoke. "What do you think Harmony?" he asked in a soft, understanding tone.

Jerked from her thoughts, Harmony sputtered for a moment.

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who? Who would be able to give me that type of protection?" she asked.

"Well…" Oliver paused. This was the point that it got dicey.

"Well…" he began again. "I would."

He paused and waited for her reaction. Her face went blank. Evidently she hadn't expected that he would offer to be the one to protect her.

"If you need time to think about this I understand…" Oliver began, but Harmony cut him off.

"Okay," She stated.

"Okay?"

"Okay," she took a deep breath, "but I have questions."

"Of course! Fire away." Oliver was definitely open to questions. After how smooth this was going, he was more than willing to answer a few questions.

"First, I need to know how we would… go about… this arrangement." She stumbled over her words.

"Well, we would make a public announcement of our engagement. Plan a wedding quickly and hopefully be married within 6 months. And once we have made a statement to the press that we are getting married you would need to move in to my mansion. Once Crisp finds out, he will be out to kill you before the wedding takes place. After we are legally married, if for some reason you die, the trust would go to me as your legally closest relative. If you die before that, your trust goes to him."

"How did you know that?" she asked surprised.

"I am an old-friend with your lawyer, Ms. Lance. She gave me the detail of the trust so that I knew what options you had." He pause for only a second and continued, "I know she shouldn't have given me the information about your trust, but since I was going to help you she figured that I should know everything. Don't be mad at her for that."

Harmony sighed, closing her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "I'm not mad. I understand why she did what she did. It is just a lot to wrap my head around is all."

Oliver reached out and took her hand in his. "I know this is a lot. Let me answer the rest of your questions and then you can go home and think about it."

Harmony looked up into Oliver's kind face and smiled. "Okay."

"So… what happens after the 2 years are up? Do I receive my money or do you keep it?"

"The money is yours. As you can see, I don't really lack for money." Oliver chuckled and leaned back in his chair and relaxed a bit.

After a moment of observing Oliver, Harmony finally spoke her biggest protest for this marriage between the two of them.

"You should know," she began, "that I don't take marriage lightly. I believe it is for life. I will not divorce you or get the marriage annulled. This is a forever thing for me. Can _you_ deal with the consequences of that?"

That question knocked Oliver on his ass. He didn't expect that at all. Felicity had told him that Harmony had a deep-rooted faith, but…wow! Forever with her…?

He sat there for a minute deep in thought. When he finally spoke it shocked both him and Harmony.

"Yes. Yes I can deal with those consequences. You are a beautiful, smart, great woman who doesn't deserve to be harassed by a crazy stepbrother. If you are willing, so am I."

The statement hung in the air between them. For what seemed like an eternity they stared at each other, eyes locked together. Finally Harmony broke eye contact and the silence.

"Alright… I think need to think this is all over before I give you an answer."

Oliver nodded at that and went to stand. He reached out offering his hand to help her up off the chair she was sitting in.

"I think that taking some time to consider this is a good idea."

As Oliver turned to walk Harmony out, he stopped and turned back to his desk. He snagged a card off of it and wrote something down on it. Then turning he handed it to Harmony. Written on the back of his business card was his personal cell phone number.

"When you come to a decision, just give me a call. No need to make another appointment to come here or try and talk through Felicity." He smiled at her.

"And to think I came here expecting to get a job in exchange for help with all of this… mess." She laughed nervously. "I brought my resume and everything." She shook her head as she walked out the door.

Oliver walked her to the elevator and said goodbye to her. He didn't know what to expect in response from her. Marriage was a big thing and even bigger now that he would stay with her forever just to keep her safe; a woman he hardly even knew.

As Harmony walked out of the Queen Consolidated building toward her car, her head spun. Oliver Queen had just offered to marry her to protect her. Not just that but he is willing to not only be her husband for 2 years, but forever. This was definitely not how she expected things to go today.

Harmony approached her car to find another note on her windshield. She froze the second she saw it. She knew whom it was from. Allen had been there. He knew she had seen Oliver Queen. This was bad, really bad.

She slowly picked up the piece of paper and turned it over to see the message written on the other side.

_Marry or die. Your choice._

Unlike the first time Harmony found a note on her car from Allen, she didn't shake. She knew what she had to do.

Allen was right. She had to marry or she would die. But she didn't have to marry him. She had another offer that was definitely a better choice.

Harmony reached into her purse to find her phone and the business card that Oliver had given her. Punching in the number quickly, the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Oliver's voice came over the line.

"Yes," she said, "yes I will marry you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for reading! I'm so excited where this story is going, but it looks like it is going to be a long one! haha. Please keep reading and let me know what you are thinking._

_To Erica, this is definitely after season one, but this is in an alternate universe. :)_

CHAPTER 4

A week later Harmony stood on a platform outside of Queen Consolidated while Oliver, her now fiancé, was speaking to the press about upcoming projects that the company was taking on. She fidgeted as she stood waiting from him to finish his company business before he introduced her and made the announcement of their engagement.

She stared down at the ring that Oliver had given her. He had taken her ring shopping the day after she had met with him and agreed to marry him. He had tired to buy her something big and flashy, but she kept refusing everything that he picked. It wasn't that he had bad tastes, but more that he wasn't thinking about her tastes. But she couldn't blame him for that since there was no way he could know. They had only just met and neither of them really knew each other well enough to pick something out for the other, especially jewelry. But in the end he found something that she liked. It was a simply halo ring with a bright blue sapphire in the middle. It was understated, but elegant. When he had showed it to her she simply held out her hand and that was that. Since then she hadn't taken it off, partly because she was afraid of losing it and partly because she loved it. Oliver Queen was a quick learner.

Harmony then turned her attention to the dress she wore. It was a beautiful satin blue dress overlaid with cream lace that hit her just above the knees with sleeves that went three quarters of the way down her arm. If she was totally honest with herself, Harmony loved the dress, but she still felt very uncomfortable in it. Everything she was doing was very uncomfortable, but she knew that this was her only choice.

Oliver had insisted that Harmony get a new dress for the press conference that day, and it took everything in her plus some help from Felicity to find this dress and not cost a small fortune but was suitable for the occasion. Spending lots of money on frivolous things wasn't something with which Harmony was very comfortable. This lifestyle would take some getting used to.

Suddenly Harmony heard her name being mentioned and was jerked from her thoughts. She stepped forward and Oliver's cue and smiled to the crowd. Although she was uncomfortable, she knew how to play a part when needed.

"And finally, my last announcement today is of a personal nature." Oliver turned and took Harmony's hand and pulled her to stand directly next to him. He gave her a small smile in reassurance then turned back to the crowd. "I would like to formally announce my engagement. This lovely woman standing at my side is my fiancé, Ms. Harmony Anne Holmes. As of the moment we do not have a date set for our wedding, but we should have one soon."

As Oliver paused the crowd erupted into cheers and reporters seized the moment to bombard him and Harmony with questions of how they met and how long they had known each other. Oliver answered with ease simply stating that they had known each other for some time and had met through a mutual friend.

The crowd erupted again in cheers and demanded to see them kiss. At this Harmony froze. She knew that they would have to do this eventually, but she figured that it would have been in private when they were closer and felt more connected to each other, not in front of crazed reporters taking photos and wanting to see passion that just wasn't there.

Oliver turned to see the slightly panicked look on Harmony's face and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He knew there was no avoiding it and tried to give her a reassuring look. When he stepped closer, he put his hand on her face and looked straight into her eyes. He wanted her to focus on him and not the crowd.

As Harmony looked into Oliver's eyes, everything else faded away. All she could think about was he touch on her hand and face and the intensity in his eyes. As he leaned closer her eyes closed and she felt the smallest pressure of his lips upon hers. It was a brief kiss, but it was enough to cause Harmony's body to begin to tingle.

Before Harmony could really wrap her head around the kiss that just took place, Oliver had pulled away, smiled at cameras that were taking pictures.

As they smiled for the cameras and listened as reporters bombarded them with more inappropriate questions, a gun shot rung through the air. Immediately Oliver had Harmony pinned to the platform with his body covering hers.

Head whipping around to find Diggle, Oliver pulled himself up off of Harmony. Noticing her complete confusion and fear Oliver picked her up and carried her as fast as he could into the build with Diggle close on his heels.

Someone had taken a shot at them and Oliver could only guess that it had been Allen Crisp. No one else would have dared to make that open of a shot in such a public manner. Anger flowed through Oliver as he thought of the consequences of what could have happened today. Harmony or himself could have been killed. He had to get her to safety and quickly.

Once safely inside Oliver set Harmony down on her feet and guided her down into the parking garage where his car was. He was going to wait to have Harmony move into the mansion, but now it seemed like he had no choice but to have her move in as soon as possible. Crisp would be out for her blood and Oliver was not going to let her die because of her psychotic stepbrother who was too greedy for his own good.

Harmony was in a daze as Oliver pulled her along to the black car parked in the garage. She knew in her head that Allen had tried to kill her, but somehow she still couldn't believe he actually tried. She began to shake as Oliver helped her into the car and then slid in next to her.

Digg pulled the car out of the garage and headed out towards the glades. Oliver was wrapped up in his own anger so long that he hadn't noticed the way that Harmony was shaking until they had been driving for fifteen minutes. But when Oliver did finally notice, his heart broke.

The beautiful woman who he had shared a warm passionate kiss with not half an hour before sat shaking in her seat, staring out the window with tears running down her face. She looked so sad that Oliver's heart ached within his chest. He may not know her that well, but seeing her cry the way she was now stirred something deep inside of him, a primal need to protect her from any and everything.

Oliver reached out and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. At his touch Harmony jumped. She turned to see his concerned look on his face. She tried to smile at him, but couldn't seem to muster one. So she wiped her tears and asked him where they were going.

"To your apartment." He said softly.

"Why are we going there? Shouldn't you go to the office?" she was still in so much shock that she couldn't see the reasoning behind it.

"No…" Oliver was slow to answer. "We need to get you packed up and moved into the mansion today."

"But… why?" she ask dumbfounded.

"Because someone took a shot at you. I knew this was a possibility, I had hoped it wouldn't happen, but it seems that you are now in more danger than before. We have to get your stuff packed up and get you moved to the mansion so you will be safe. You won't be safe at your place anymore."

The words struck her hard. She knew what he was saying was true, but she thought she would have more time, but evidently not.

She took a deep breath and nodded her acknowledgement. Oliver was right. She was no longer safe at her apartment. She needed protection and she could only get that when she was with Oliver.

As they pulled up in front of her run down apartment building, Harmony sighed. This was not something she was looking forward to, but she didn't really have a choice anymore. She opened the car door and waited for Oliver to follow her. She stared at the building blinked back tears. Hearing the car door close she began to walk forward without waiting to see if Oliver was following behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Standing in the middle of Harmony's apartment, Oliver was shocked. He simply couldn't believe the lack of furnishings there were. In the studio apartment stood a single bed with a dresser, a miniature refrigerator, and a small bookcase with a few nick-knacks on its shelves.

The truth of Harmony's circumstances weighed on Oliver. The woman who moved quickly around the room to packing the few belongings she had in her apartment had suffered more than Oliver had realized. How was someone who had a large trust fund and come from a very wealthy family ended up in a place like this with nothing?

That was a question that burned deep in Oliver, but he held his tongue. He needed to help her pack what she could.

Oliver stepped forward and began to grab the pillows and blankets from the bed when a small meow surprised him. Startled, Oliver jumped back.

Harmony hearing the meow immediately turned to see her new fiancé staring down her cat; the sight of the two of them looking at each other made her laugh. She stepped forward and picked up the large black cat. She kissed the top of his head and hugged him close before setting him back down.

She signed internally. She loved her cat and realized that she would have to leave him behind. It pained her to think of him wandering around outside in the cold, alone, begging for food. She pushed the thought aside, trying to focus on packing the rest of her belongings. She knew Oliver wouldn't want to stay long here. He was anxious to get her back to his mansion.

But the sad look that crossed her face when looking at the cat that sat on the end of the bed did not go unnoticed. Oliver could see how hard all of this was for her. She was leaving everything she knew to marry someone she hoped could protect her. And the one thing in the world that actually needed and loved her, she thought she had to leave behind.

Well Oliver wasn't going to take that away from her. She may have to move, but he wasn't going to make her lose anything or anyone else because of this situation.

As Harmony finished packing, she turned to find Oliver standing with her cat in his arms. He was purring loudly and cuddling against Oliver's chest. Oliver smiled at her.

"Give me your bags. You take him."

"What? I get to bring him?!" she said excitedly.

"Of course you will bring him. He is part of your family, so why wouldn't you bring him?" Oliver said to her as he handed her the cat.

She cuddled the cat to her chest and turned to see Oliver pick up her two small bags.

As they walked out the door, Harmony stopped and turned to Oliver.

"Thank you," was all she said, and then continued on down the path towards the car.

Once seated inside the car with her cat cuddled into her lap, Harmony began to relax. It seemed as if not everything in her life was going to be taken from her, and she had Oliver Queen to thank for that.

"What is his name?" Oliver asked as they pulled away from the building.

Harmony smiled and said, "Bobo."

Oliver chuckled at the silly name, but it seemed to fit the cat. He was glad to see her smile. She was genuinely happy to have the cat with her.

"So where did you get him?"

Harmony paused for a moment remembering. It had been a long time ago when she had gotten him.

"I got him when I was eighteen. He was about 3 months old. He had been abandoned out in the cold when I found him. Poor baby was starving and terrified. Took me a week to catch him," she chuckled, "but he was hungry enough so he creeped out from the shed he was hiding under. After that… well I took him home and he has been with me ever since."

She looked down and the purring cat in her lap and smiled.

Oliver smiled at the genuine affection between her and the cat. He was glad he was able to help keep them together. He knew that there was a lot that had happened to her and this little purring fluff ball had been through it all with her. He may not know what happened to her, but he knew she needed that cat.

He leaned over and scratched the cat under the chin. He began to purr even louder. Once Oliver pulled his hand back, Bobo got up from his place in Harmony's lap and padded over to Oliver and plopped down in his. Harmony laughed at the cat and Oliver smiled.

"Well it looks like you and I are going to be good friends Bobo." Oliver said.

After what seemed like an eternity they pulled up on front of the Queen mansion. Oliver moved Bobo over to Harmony and excited the car. He walked around to her side of the car, opened her door and helped her to exit the car.

Harmony stood in front of the mansion with what seemed to be the weight of the world on her shoulders. How in the world was she supposed to get used to this?

She sighed heavily and Oliver noticed the troubled look on her face. He directed the driver to take her bags to the room in which Harmony will be staying. Then he approached her as she stared at the house.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a soft tone.

She turned to face him and plastered a smile on her face.

"As I'll ever be."

"Hey…" Oliver looked into her eyes. He reached up and gently stroked her face. "It's okay to admit you are scared and overwhelmed."

She let the smile slip from her face and nodded. "It has just been so long since I have been in a place this big, I don't feel really comfortable."

Oliver nodded his understanding. "I know how you feel. I live on an island completely alone for five years. It was hard coming back and having everyone pretend that it had never happened, that I was supposed to just pick up where I left off."

His eyes grew hazy with the memories that we flowing through his head. Harmony just stood in silence and let him have his moment. She often forgot that although Oliver Queen was a CEO, he had also been through a type of hell that she could never imagine.

Finally Oliver snapped out of his memories. He grabbed Harmony's hand and looked down into her face.

"Ready?" he said.

She looked from his face, to the house in front of her, then back to him.

"Ready."

Then they walked up the stairs to the house, knowing that they were about to start a whole new part of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Oliver opened the door and allowed Harmony to step into the large bedroom. It was one of the more simple rooms, but Oliver thought that was better. She could decorate it as she saw fit and add things as she got more comfortable, but he didn't want to shove her into an ornate room and make it harder for her than it already was. He had picked this room for its simplicity and for the fact that it was down the hall from his. Although Oliver knew she didn't want to sleep with him, he knew he had to be close to her at night. The security at the mansion was great, but there was still danger and Crisp had enough money that he could hire someone who could potentially break into the mansion.

Harmony stepped into the room slowly. She noticed that it was a bit plain but nice enough. To her left she saw the bathroom and to her right she saw a closet that was bigger than her apartment was. She shook her head at the thought.

"I hope you like it." Oliver had followed behind her into the room.

"It is lovely Oliver. Thank you."

After a moment of awkward silence Oliver decided it was time to give her some space and a few moments to settle in. He knew today was a particularly rough day for her and was sure she would appreciate some alone time.

"I'll stop by your room in an hour and take you down to dinner," Oliver said as he slipped out the door and down the hall.

He stopped at his own room to change then headed off further into the house to speak with his mother and sister.

Harmony set down Bobo and walked around the room exploring. After a few moments she decided to unpack then shower before Oliver came looking for her again. Unpacking took only five minutes or so for her to do.

_Well isn't that just great, _she thought to herself. _I literally only have enough clothes to take up two drawers and a twentieth of the closet._

If Harmony was honest with herself, she was down right embarrassed by her lack of clothing. No, she had never been one to obsess over her clothes or how much they cost, but living in a place like the Queen mansion her feel like an outsider and unworthy to even been in the house, let alone living there. The lack of clothing she had just went to show how much she didn't fit in here.

Sighing, she stripped off her dress that Oliver had made her get, and walked into the large bathroom. There was a large tub, big enough for at least two large people to sit comfortably in, and a huge stall shower. She decided that she didn't really have time to take a bath before dinner, but a shower was easily doable.

Harmony stepped into the shower stall and turned on the water before stepping into the stream. The hot water pouring down her back made her sigh in relief. She had been carrying so much stress from the day. The hot water helped her to relax her muscles and allowed her mind to wander without causing her to panic about what Allen might now plan to do to her.

After just standing in the stream, lost in her thoughts, Harmony finally moved to wash her hair and body.

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and headed into the bedroom to get fresh clothes. She didn't know exactly what to wear for dinner. She assumed it was a casual affair, but she couldn't be sure. So Harmony decided to pick out one of the few dresses that she owned to wear. It was a pink sundress, and although not the most up to date fashion-wise, it fit her nicely.

Once dressed, she walked over to the bed, where Bobo slept soundly, and sat down. She watched him sleep for a moment envying the fact that he could sleep anywhere.

She awoke to the sound of a knock on her door. Harmony immediately jumped to full alert, her heart beating out of her chest.

The door cracked open to reveal Oliver's face.

"You ready for dinner?" he asked as he smiled at the dress she wore.

"Yeah…" she turned to see herself in the mirror. Shocked at her hair she amended her last statement. "Just let me brush my hair out."

Oliver chuckled at her but waited nonetheless.

Once her hair was combed through, Harmony turned and walked to where Oliver stood.

"Now I'm ready."

Dinner was… more than Harmony expected. Although the fashion concerns she had earlier were not an issue the flood of questions from Oliver's mother and sister were.

Harmony simply didn't have an answer to any of their questions. She had no back-story prepared and was overwhelmed at the interest and skepticism that both of the Queen woman showed.

Oliver however took the questions in stride and answered them with grace and a few sarcastic remarks. For a few moments Harmony thought that she might be able to write this dinner off as a success, until Morah made a very bold statement in front of her and Oliver.

"Dear," she said in her most motherly voice, "I know that you and my son are not in love. It is very evident. I realize that this marriage is done simply out of the goodness of my son's heart and his desire to protect you from you crazed family, but I do not think that you are good enough to be his wife."

Oliver's jaw hit the floor at this statement. Anger began to build deep inside that made his chest burn and his hands clench. But Harmony sat straight faced listening to the insults that spilled from Morah's mouth.

"You have nothing to offer him except danger and burdens. You have no money but a trust fund that you can't even access until two years after you are married, you have no education to speak of, you have a crazy relative who wants to kill you and my son, you have no class and have a very sketchy history. I do not approve of you or this arrangement between you and Oliver."

"MOTHER!" Thea stepped in to chastise her, but Harmony simply waved a hand at her indicating that she could handle this.

"What you say is true. I have crazy family trying to kill me and now Oliver. I don't have an education. I have no money. And yes…" she paused carefully weighing her words. "my past is not something that I am not particularly proud of, but that does not mean that I cannot at some point love Oliver. I cannot say that I do right now, but I believe that love is a choice and an action, not a feeling."

Harmony stood and began to walk from the table but before she could take more that a few steps Morah cut back in with a remark so painful that it took Harmony's breath away and stopped her in her tracks.

"You don't know love. You only know what it means to be a whore!"

Harmony felt like she had been punch in the stomach. She knew that the truth of her past would eventually have to come out, but she had hoped that it would have been a little later down the line.

"I know how you slept around for money. I know how you whored yourself out to every man your stepfather knew!" Morah said with venom.

Oliver had had enough of this. He wasn't about to let his mother tear Harmony apart about speculations as to her behavior from years before. But before he could make a move or say a word, Harmony had spun around to face his mother and sister. She began to unzip the dress she wore pulling it down far enough to reveal a long jagged scar that reached from her left hip bone, up to the bottom of her ribcage then across her abdomen and up, disappearing into her right bra cup. It was an awful sight to see.

Oliver had many scars and knew what pain it took to get something like that. It would have killed most people. But her Harmony stood with a scar that should have her in a grave now, staring down his mother.

With a calm, controlled voice Harmony address Morah.

"When I was thirteen my mother married my stepfather. In the beginning everything was great. But once my mother died when I was seventeen, everything went to hell for me. Not six weeks after my mother's death, my stepbrother began to make advances towards me. He never let up. I fought him off more than once. But he complained to my stepfather about my refusal of him. So, my stepfather decided that I needed some persuasion. He told me that I was to please his son or that I would pay the consequence. I didn't listen to him. I refused Allen again and that is when I got this."

Harmony pointed to the horrible scar on her body.

"My stepfather nearly killed me. He took steak knife and slit me open. It was only when he realized that I would die if I didn't get help that he took me to the hospital. He lied and said that some street thugs had attacked me. I learned that day never to defy him, or intern, Allen." She paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "Once I had healed, Allen had decided that he had waited long enough to have me. So he snuck up on me, drugged me, and raped me… while my stepfather watched. Once Allen had taken my virginity and innocence, he lost interest in me, but my stepfather hadn't. He decided that I would be useful for his business. He had me at every dinner and business meeting to 'help' him close his deals."

A tear escaped down her face.

"I was offered as currency to men!" she spat the last words.

"It was only after he died that I was finally free."

Harmony stood there with her body exposed, chest heaving in anger and pain. Oliver wished to go touch her, hug her, but he knew she wouldn't want to be touched right then.

Morah and Thea sat dumbfounded by the revelation. Neither had expected the truth that had just come forth from Harmony.

After a moment, Harmony yanked her dress back into place and stormed from the dinning room.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

He didn't know what to do. He had told his mother off after the shock of Harmony's revelation wore off. Morah had been more than apologetic and remorseful for what she had said, but the damage was done. Now Oliver was standing outside of Harmony's door unsure of what he should do. He knew he had to talk to her about what happened, but he knew she also needed time to calm down.

Suddenly her door opened. She stood there staring at Oliver. The tension and pain that she had shown at dinner seemed to be gone from her now.

"You know you are really loud when you are thinking right?" she said.

Oliver stood shocked at the little bit of humor that slipped from her lips. He had definitely not been prepared for that.

Harmony turned and walked back into the bedroom towards the bed calling over her shoulder, "You just gonna stand there all night or come in and talk like I know you want to?"

She plopped down on the bed leaning back against the pillows. She had changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt and now sat cross-legged, looking more at ease than she had since they had met.

Oliver took a step into the room then turned and closed the door. He walked slowly over to the bed and stopped just a foot shy of the bed. He looked down at Harmony questioningly. Although he knew she had been very hurt and should be very wary of men, she also had just shown humor at the door. He had no clue where her head was and he didn't want to cross a line with her.

"You can sit down. I promise I won't freak out and start screaming or get thrown into a flashback or something." She said in a gentle tone.

At her words Oliver moved forward and sat down on the foot of the bed. He continued to watch her, curious as to who she really was and what she was thinking inside her head.

Harmony leaned forward placing her hands on her knees and began to speak.

"I'm sorry I went off like that down there. I really had meant to tell you in a… less flamboyant display than that. I just…"

But before she could finish Oliver cut her off.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry for how my mother acted towards you. She was completely out of line."

They sat and stared at each other for a moment. Finally the exhaustion of the night's events hit Harmony like a ton of bricks. She placed her face in her hands and sighed.

"I know you have questions. Go on and ask them."

Oliver took a moment to find a place to start. He wanted to understand, but he didn't want to ask too much.

"Does Felicity know?" he asked

"Yes… she was the only one, until now. I don't even think Allen knows."

She looked him dead in the face as she answered. She was not going to let her past keep her in chains. He had to know that she wasn't scared of that anymore.

"Have you… gotten help… since then?" he asked haltingly.

"If you mean therapy, yes. Felicity pushed me into it at first but eventually I was going because it made me feel better. Although I never told my therapist about the scar I have."

Oliver looked her over once again. Her light brown hair hung in waves down past her shoulders, her pale skin glowing in the lamp light and her bright blue eyes looking at him intently with determination and what could only be seen as embarrassment.

"You know I will never force myself on you." Oliver suddenly said.

This statement took Harmony off guard. She never thought he would, but she could tell from the look on his face that he needed to tell her that.

"I know you have been through a lot, but so have I. I spent 5 years on an island alone, at least for the most part. I didn't…" he paused. "I didn't have… relations… with anyone there. I know I can live without it." He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that I would never push you into that."

At his speech Harmony smiled and reached up and cupped his face.

"I never thought you would. I may have been with… many men, but you aren't them. You are something else entirely. I'm not afraid of you like I was them."

At this she leaned forward slowly and placed a light kiss on Oliver's cheek. It was very small and quick, but it left Oliver's face tingling and Harmony felt as if her lips were set on fire.

It was evident to both of them that there was attraction between the two of them but there was still distance between them.

" I will not say that… we won't ever be intimate, but Oliver," she leaned away from him suddenly. "I promised myself the next time that I give my body to someone, it wouldn't be out of fear, but because I love them."

Oliver nodded in understanding. He could understand her wanting to love someone and be loved in return before she took that step. He didn't know if he could love her the way she needed, but he could try.

"I promise you, that although I do not know what the future holds, I will protect you as best I can. I know I will never be perfect, and sometimes I'll be the one who hurts you by saying or doing something but… I promise to always try." Oliver looked into her eyes and willed her to understand his promise.

Harmony looked back at Oliver and whispered, "I know. And I promise to never run from you or any problem we have. We will face life together… hand in hand." At this she placed her hand into his and gave it a squeeze.

Oliver held her hand tight for a few moments enjoying the warmth of her skin on his and the light in her eyes. He didn't know what would happen with the two of them, but for once, he wasn't scared of the future.

Suddenly Bobo jumped up onto the bed and settled himself into Oliver's lap. Both Oliver and Harmony broke out laughing at the little feline.

"Well it looks like he approves of me at least." Oliver smiled at Bobo as he cuddled down into his lap and began to purr.

"Yup. Looks like you got the Bobo seal of approval." Harmony chuckled.

Looking back up to Harmony, Oliver smiled.

"Well… I guess now is as good a time as any to say this. I think we need to pick a wedding date." Oliver searched her face for any trace of discomfort. But Harmony simply smiled back at him.

"Okay. Well… We will need time to have a proper wedding ceremony."

"But we have to do it soon though. Today is proof that your stepbrother won't stop until you are dead or we are married and maybe not even then."

"Okay… maybe next month then?" Harmony questioned. "That would give me time to plan something but soon enough that I won't be risking prolonged danger to myself or you."

"That sounds good." Oliver nodded at her. "I'll give you my credit card in the morning. You can start planning and get things settled. I'm sure Thea and Felicity would be happy to help you with the dress and colors and such."

Harmony laughed at his phrasing. "You really know nothing about how to plan a wedding. But yes, their help would be much appreciated."

Harmony thought of all the things that had to be done. She had to find a venue, send out invitations to all of Oliver's important business partners, friends and family. She had to get flowers picked, get food choices made, music decided and so much more. Her head started to spinning at everything she had to take care of.

Meanwhile Oliver thought of all the things he had to do to keep Harmony safe. He needed to keep a protection detail on her at all times. He figured that he could get Diggle to stay with her when he couldn't. And he could get Felicity to put a tracker on her phone so that he knew where she was at all times.

Both Oliver and Harmony we lost in their thoughts. Finally Harmony yawned deep. Realizing how tired she was, Oliver took his leave.

He had decided to take the night off from being the Arrow to make sure she was safe and settled in, so he simply headed to his room to try and get some rest.

As Harmony settled into bed she realized that she was more at peace with her life than she had been since before her mother had died six years ago. She thought about all that had happened and how Oliver had stepped in to protect her. She knew she didn't love him yet, but she could see herself falling fast. The more she got to know him, the more she could see herself making sacrifices for him just to keep him happy. Seeing him smile and laugh made her happy. She hadn't felt this way in so long.

With thoughts of Oliver's laugh and smile running through her mind, she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

One week later Harmony had managed to make all of the arrangements for the wedding, with lots of help from Thea and Felicity. Things went rather smoothly everything considered. She even managed to find a wedding dress that only needed a few minor alterations. But after all of the wedding excitement during the week, Harmony was exhausted. She needed a night of rest.

_Maybe I can relax with a movie and some popcorn._

Harmony settled herself in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn and a comedy in the DVD player. She hadn't had time to enjoy a movie in a long time. After a few minutes she was engrossed in the movie on the TV screen. She didn't even notice when Oliver stepped into the room until she heard him close the door behind him.

"Oh!" Harmony jumped. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were there."

"Nothing to be sorry for." Oliver walked over to the opposite end of the sofa and sat down, reaching for the popcorn bowl. "This is now your house too. You should make use of it." He smiled at her.

"Well… not really mine for another three weeks."

"True but I won't tell anyone of you don't." Oliver laughed.

Harmony smiled at him and returned her attention to the movie. After a few moments she began to feel here eyelid become heavy and her attention drifted.

Oliver noticed the way Harmony fought off sleep. He wished she wouldn't though. He knew she'd had a long week with planning the wedding and trying to balance his sister. She needed rest, so Oliver brought his hand down to her left calf that wasn't covered by the blanket she had and began to rub gentle circles on her skin. Within two minutes she was out like a light.

As he observed Harmony he noticed how beautiful she was completely relaxed. Her skin seemed to glow, the tension left her shoulders, neck and face, and she seemed younger than she had before. It still was crazy to think that she was only twenty-three. As Oliver continued to watch her sleep his eyes roamed over her form. She was in pajama shorts and a tank top that showed off her long legs and a large amount of smooth skin. Her mouth was slightly parted which emphasized the fullness of her lips. Just looking at her made his mouth water.

Oliver quickly shook his head to rid himself of the where that train of thought was taking him. He knew that she was gorgeous but he hadn't expected this strong of an attraction to her. And he knew he definitely couldn't act on his attraction, especially after he had learned what her stepbrother and stepfather had done to her. He refused to take that choice from her ever again. If and when she wanted to go down that road, he would be there for her, but until then, he would live with little pecks in public.

Harmony shifted in her sleep and Oliver could see how uncomfortable she had to be on the sofa. So Oliver stood up, turned off the movie and walked back to where she slept. He gently scooped her up off the sofa. She was lighter than he expected her to be. Obviously she hadn't had much to eat before they met. He knew she had struggled, but didn't realize how much until now.

He carried Harmony up the stairs to her room. He placed her on her bed and pulled the covers up over her shoulders. She looked so peaceful and Oliver couldn't help himself. He leaned down, stroking a finger down the side of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I know you have been hurt, but I promise I will always protect you," Oliver whispered.

At his words Harmony sighed and a small smile appeared on her face. It was an unexpected reaction, but one the warmed Oliver's heart.

He slowly slipped out of her room, closing the door with a soft click. He sighed and headed back to his room. It seemed that Harmony was going to cause him many sleepless nights.

Oliver was startled awake to screaming coming from down the hall. He jumped out of bed and raced to Harmony's room. He busted through her door to find a dark figure standing over Harmony. She had tried to run but had been knocked to the floor. The attacker had turned at the noise of Oliver busting into the room. Oliver growled deep in his chest. He launched himself at the man swinging. His fist connected with the man's jaw, sending him sprawling across the room to land against the wall. Oliver pursued him, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him into the wall hard.

"WHO SENT YOU?" Oliver screamed in the man's face.

The man didn't respond immediately. Oliver slammed him against the wall again harder.

"I SAID WHO SENT YOU?!"

"I… I… Crisp. Allen Crisp." The man stuttered.

"That is what I thought." Oliver glared at the man. He pulled his fist back and hit the man hard in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Oliver took a deep breath and turned to find Harmony sitting on the floor staring at him. He went to take a step forward, but Harmony backed away from him quickly. He stepped forward again and again she backed further away.

"What?... Is he dead?" Harmony asked in a shaky voice.

"No, he isn't. I only knocked him out."

Oliver talked in a low soothing voice. He dropped down to his knees in front of her hands out to show her that he meant her no harm.

"It's okay. I promise. He won't hurt you."

"Don't…" Harmony backed away from Oliver hands held up as if to protect herself. "Don't touch me."

"I promise you, you are safe. He is out cold." Oliver could see the fear that still clung to her like a wet blanket.

"It isn't him that I'm scared of, it's you." She stared at the man before her in confusion and fear. He had moved so quickly and sure, as if he knew exactly the amount of force it would take to knock him out or kill him.

"Who _are_ you?"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Harmony tried to get as far away from Oliver as she could but with every step she took away from him, he took two towards her. He was closing in on her and she was afraid of what he was going to do to her. She knew that if it came to a fight, she would never win. He was fast, strong and smart. She began to shake in earnest at this realization.

Oliver could see the genuine fear in Harmony's eyes. She was scanning the room looking for a way to escape, and not seeing one, he guessed, she began to give up and shake violently. He stepped slowly towards her with his hands up to try and show that he wasn't going to harm her, but the fear in her eyes only grew. She sank down onto the floor and pulled her hands up to cover her face.

Oliver walked all the way up to where Harmony sat on the floor. He looked down at her and tried to think of a way to take away her fear, but he knew that there was no way he could. The best he could do was to try and show her that he wasn't going to hurt her. So Oliver bent down and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Harmony jerked at his touch but Oliver didn't let her go. He sat down on the floor and pulled her into his lap. Harmony tired to fight and pull away, but Oliver was too strong and eventually Harmony tired of fighting.

Once she had stopped trying to fight Oliver, Harmony began to cry. Oliver pulled her head onto his shoulder and let her soak his shirt with tears. He knew that the attack had affected her and seeing him jump in the way he did was too much of a shock for her to handle. So he cradled Harmony's head and stroked her hair as she wept.

Oliver knew that he could no longer hide who he was from her. He knew eventually he would have to tell her, but he had hoped he could introduce the Arrow to her slowly so that it wouldn't overwhelm her, but it was too late for that now.

_How am I going to do this where she doesn't go running? I know she is scared, but I can't let her run._

As Harmony's tears finally stopped, she didn't try to move from Oliver's arms. She knew that she probably should, but she couldn't find the energy. So she sat in his arms in silence. It was Oliver who had to move her from his lap. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, then pulled out his phone and called Digg to come and get the man who had attacked Harmony.

Once Digg had arrived and taken the man out of the room, Oliver turned back to Harmony sitting on the bed. She was curled into a ball as I protect the center of her body. Oliver sat down on the bed and waited for her to look up at him. If he was going to tell her about the Arrow, he was going to make sure she was looking up so he could see if she understood what he was telling her.

After a long silence with Harmony still curled up in a ball, Oliver finally spoke.

"We have to talk. You have to let me explain things to you." Oliver pleaded with her, but she still wouldn't lift her head.

Again they sat in silence. Oliver sighed deeply. It seemed that she had locked down and there wasn't going to be a way to get to her anytime soon. But then Harmony whispered something that Oliver didn't quite catch.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I can't talk in here." Harmony spoke in a slightly louder voice.

"Okay… well come on then." Oliver was tired and frustrated and knew he should be more gentle with her, but his emotions were getting the best of him. He hauled her to her feet and guided her out of her room and down the hall to his. He flipped on the lights and closed the door behind them.

Harmony stood frozen in the center of the room. She had never been in Oliver's room before and was surprised at how cozy it felt. She definitely expected something more raw or sleek. But what she saw made her question everything that she was feeling not ten minutes before. He was a killer and she knew it, but now… she couldn't seem to make sense of him.

Oliver stepped around her to grab a blanket off the foot of the bed. He guided her to the chair next to the window and handed the blanket to her. She stood for a moment before Oliver gestured for her to sit. She did while warily watching him. Oliver sat in the chair opposite her and just stared at her for a moment. Their eyes locked and for some reason neither could look away, but Harmony broke the silence.

"You are going to explain what happened in there and who you are," Harmony stated. She was not leaving him any room to skirt around what she wanted and needed to know.

"Yes…" Oliver paused trying to find a way to explain who and what he was.

"Just come out with it. I don't need fluff at this point, just answers."

Oliver knew that she was right. There was no way to make it gentle and she seemed like she didn't want soft answers anyway. Realizing that Oliver knew where he had to start and what he had to do to explain who he was. So he stood, walked a few steps away into the shadows and removed his t-shirt.

"Before I go into everything you need to see the real me."

He stepped out into the light. Harmony gasped. She didn't know what to expect but she definitely didn't expect to see the scars that covered his body.

_Where did he get those?! Who did this to him?! _

Rage rolled through Harmony at the thought that someone had inflicted pain on him. And then surprised hit her at the fact that she cared so much. She knew she was starting to fall for him, but after what happened in her room she didn't think she would care anymore.

"As you may know, I was stranded on an island for five years, but I wasn't alone the whole time. I was shot, broke bones, was burned and tortured." Silence hung in the room after his statement, but Oliver pressed onward knowing that he had to tell her everything.

"I went from being in a world of luxury to a world of danger and death. I had to learn how to fight if I wanted to live, and that is what I did. I fought people. I killed people. And although I regret the necessity of what I did, I don't regret doing it. I survived and made it back here. After I returned from the island I went on a… killing spree. My father had revealed the evil of the people of this city to me right before he died and made me vow to fix his mistakes. And so that was what I intended to do, It wasn't until too late that I realized that I went about it all-wrong. So many people died because I couldn't see what the true evil in the city was."

Oliver sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. This was harder than he thought it was going to be.

"The undertaking was what my father wanted me to prevent, but I failed. And I lost my best friend that day. And I promised him on his death to never kill again. And I haven't. I make it a priority to not kill anyone."

"What do you mean kill? I'm still lost." Harmony finally spoke. Her question, although hard to answer, was welcome.

Oliver looked her straight in the eye and gave her his biggest secret.

"I am the Arrow."

Even though Harmony knew she should have seen it coming, it still shocked her.

"I came back as the Hood after the island but after Tommy's death, everything changed. I changed and with that so did my name. To honor Tommy I changed everything I did. I still fought for justice, but I swore not to kill. And so far I have only broken that vow once."

"Who? Who caused you to break that vow?" Harmony was now more curious than she was afraid.

"He was known as the Count. And I wouldn't have killed him, but he left me no choice. " A dark look crossed Oliver's face. He lost himself in the memory of what had happened that night for a moment. Then coming to himself he realized that Harmony was till waiting for him to finish.

"He had Felicity. I tried to reason with him, but he was about to kill her. I had no choice. I wasn't going to let him hurt her."

Harmony sat slowly processing what Oliver had said to her. She now knew who Oliver Queen was. He was the Hood. He is the Arrow. He killed people. But he also had saved Felicity's life, and her own.

"Did you regret it?"

"Killing the Count? No. Felicity is safe and that is all that matters. She was innocent and he wasn't. If I didn't stop him I knew countless others would suffer."

Harmony looked Oliver directly in the eye. She could see how sincere he was.

"That isn't what I meant. Did you regret killing all of those people? Before the undertaking?"

Oliver slowly walked to the chair opposite her and sat down. He sighed heavily and remembered all of the people whose lives he had taken. Their faces were burned into his mind.

"Yes, every day."

They sat in silence. Oliver had expected more questions or a sigh or something from Harmony but instead all he got was silence. He looked up to see her observing him. Then she reached out and grabbed his hand. Her touch was gentle and her eyes soft.

"I regret every life I took, but there is nothing I can do to bring them back now."

Harmony continued to look at Oliver. He could see her thinking, weighing her next words carefully. Then her features changed into one of determination. A decision had been made. He waited for her to speak.

"And I regret the life that I took."

The words the came from her mouth hung in the air and Oliver gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: RAPE IS REFERENCED IN THIS CHAPTER. ALTHOUGH THERE ISN'T TOO MUCH DETAIL PLEASE BE WARNED!**

CHAPTER 10

"What did you say?" Oliver whispered.

"I said that I regret the life that I took."

Harmony leaned away from Oliver in that moment. She needed space if she was about to launch into this story.

Oliver sat back in his chair staring at her, disbelieving what he just heard. How could someone who had run from a man who was trying to get her money, been so horribly abused by her stepbrother and stepfather, and was horror struck by his defensive actions be a killer?

It was now Harmony's turn to stand and walk away to tell her story.

"I have killed. It was only once, but… it has stuck with me." She paused not knowing how to continue.

"Yeah, it always will. Trust me. I know better than anyone."

Oliver had no clue the depth of the woman who stood before him, but he planned to find out.

Harmony gave him a small smile and took a deep breath.

"I… well I'll be blunt I guess. There really isn't another way. I killed my stepfather."

Harmony chanced a glance over to Oliver, who although shocked didn't show any sign of alarm. He realized that she was waiting for a response from him, so he nodded his understanding and his consent to continue.

"It was after a 'business meeting.' I had gone to dinner with him and once of his associates. Afterward we went back to his office for drinks and to close the deal. I had my role to play and he knew I would. His associate was impatient and decided that privacy wasn't something he cared about, but I did. My stepfather had seen me used before, but I wasn't conscious when that had happened. I wasn't going to let him see me with that man, so I fought the man off, only to lose. The man liked the fight. He thought it was part of the game. He had no clue. Needless to say my stepfather was pissed that I had fought back although it turned out to be favorable for him. After the man left, he decided that he was going to 'work my fire our of me.'"

Harmony gave a short cynical laugh. The memory caused anger to rise up in her again.

"He grabbed me by the arm and threw me against the wall. I fell to the floor in shock. He stopped over to me and yanked me up by my hair and pushed me face first down onto his desk. Then he took his tie off and pulled my hands behind my back and bound them together. Once I couldn't move he yanked my already too short dress that he made me wear that night up around my waste. I tried to fight but he slammed by head down onto his desk. Then he yanked down his pants… and… and well you can imagine."

Harmony suddenly sat back down in the chair across from Oliver. She was tired already and wasn't even finished with her story.

"Once he was done, he untied me. I jerked away from him and tried to straighten myself. He laughed at me and said that I was a good fuck. It was in that moment that I lost it. I couldn't live the way I was anymore. I knew that if I was going to get away from him I had to run, so I tried. I bolted for the door, but he easily caught me. He tackled me to the ground and started to choke me. He realized what I was trying to do, but he would kill me before he let me get away. And I realized the same thing. I reached out around me as I was choking to find some thing to strike him with, but found nothing."

Oliver couldn't believe how much she had suffered, yet she was still here. She was on the verge of tears, but he knew touching her would break her trance and she might stop speaking to him.

"I thought I was going to die, but suddenly he got off of me. He laughed at me again, this time for my attempt to escape. He turned his back to me and walked away. I stood up still gasping for air. I had decided that it would end right then and there. He had walked towards the open window and I saw my chance. I ran and shoved him as hard as I could. His foot caught on the edge of the rug and he went head first into the edge of the window pane and then fell 20 stories out of the window to land on the concrete below."

Harmony sighed heavily. Now the truly shameful part of her story was known.

"I freaked out and ran from the building. I ran home and crawled into bed. Eventually the cops came to inform us that he had died, and I cried along with everyone else, but not because I was sad, but because I had murdered him."

She began to shake, the memory flooding her mind. Oliver reached out and grabbed her hand.

"But how were you never discovered?"

"The security cameras were cut off that night. My stepfather always did that when we had a business deal. He didn't want anyone to find out about what he was doing. So without any cameras to say otherwise, the police ruled it as an accident."

The two sat in silence letting Harmony's story sink. She had been through so much pain and fought so hard only to end up with guilt over the death of the man who had used and abused her. It wasn't fair.

"So yeah… I know what it feels like to take someone's life. I know the guilt and regret that comes with it."

"Yes…" Oliver said slowly. "It isn't something that goes away. But I learned there was another way."

Harmony looked up into Oliver's face to see a small smile there. For once since the incident, Harmony felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. There was finally someone who understood.

"I have a question though," Oliver began, "why did you freak out a few minutes ago? You knew I didn't kill the man."

Harmony considered how to answer him.

"Well… I was partially freaked because I was attacked and new that I could have died, but… I also realized you could have killed him. And as much as you might say it wouldn't have been my fault, I would have still felt like it."

Understanding flooded Oliver. He knew exactly how she felt. Every death that is linked to him in any way he feels responsible for.

"Well, I can get that."

Oliver once again looked at the woman in front of him. He couldn't believe what he saw. She carried the same burden he did plus some, yet she was still standing. It was a miracle that she was still alive. If he hadn't heard her scream tonight she wouldn't be though. She would be dead in the other room. He swore to keep her safe, but it seemed like she was going to have to learn how to defend herself, at least with basics.

"I think," Oliver began, "that to keep you safe, I'm going to have to give you some basic training. I could have been too late tonight and you would have died. You need to know how to defend yourself enough to get away from an attacker."

"I…" Harmony didn't know how to respond to that.

"That might be a good idea."

She realized that what Oliver said was true. She could have died had he not heard her. But deep inside she was worried that she could kill someone.

"I'll show you how to defend, but not kill."

Oliver could see the thought that crossed her face. He could see the worry and promised to shield her from that.

Harmony nodded. It was time she stopped being a damsel in distress and start defending herself. It was time to stop letting other people control her life. And it seemed that Oliver Queen, the Arrow, was the man who would help her.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

It had been a week since Harmony and Oliver had revealed their pasts to each other but nothing had seemed to change. Oliver had promised to help train her in some basic self-defense moves, but hadn't yet. Harmony knew he would follow through on his promise, but they had just been too busy with the wedding planning, Queen Consolidated, meeting with the press, and attending legal meetings. There simply hadn't been time, but now it was the weekend and things had slowed down.

"Hey," Oliver knocked on Harmony's door. "I was thinking, since we have some free time for the next couple of days, we could start working on training you. What do you think?"

Harmony's head snapped up from the notebook she was writing in.

"Yeah! That sounds great. Are we going tonight or…?" she looked at him waiting for more instruction.

"Yeah," he smiled at her, "we'll start tonight. Be dress and ready at 8. We'll head out then. Oh and, bring a towel and some water. You'll need it." Oliver gave her a playful wink as he left.

Harmony smiled at his playfulness. He had been more relaxed since they had talked and she liked it. It helped that they were able to actually get more comfortable and relaxed with each other since they were going to be married in two weeks.

The thought of being married so soon struck Harmony deep inside. She really wasn't ready for it, but she didn't have a choice. At least she would be marrying someone who understood her past and didn't judge her for it. In fact he had a similar, if not more extensive, past as well. No, it seems that somehow a man who might actually match her perfectly was brought right to her.

She turned back to the notebook in her lap smiling. It seemed everything was turning around.

Three hours later Harmony found herself carrying a gym bag walking into a nightclub that Oliver evidently owned. She was more confused with every step as to where they were going to train.

Oliver could see the confusion on her face, but he just kept quiet and led her to the side door that led down into the foundry. At the door he stopped and punched in a code and the door unlocked. He reached out and grabbed Harmony's hand before leading her through the door.

Harmony was struck by the size of the place first, then by the amount of equipment and supplies, and finally by the fact that Felicity and Diggle sat in chairs looking at three large computer screens. She had never imagined this would be here, or that they would be here.

Hearing their entrance, Felicity and Diggle turned and waved. Felicity stood and walked to her friend to give her a gentle hug.

"I'm so glad Oliver told you about all this." She gestured to the room. "You needed to know." Felicity then cut a look at Oliver who just gave her a smile in return.

Felicity turned and walked back to the computers and began to type away. Meanwhile, Oliver led Harmony over to the training area. He took her bag from her and placed in on a hook on the wall. Oliver then went about telling Harmony where everything was from the medical supplies to the bathroom.

Once the tour was over with Oliver decided to just throw her into the training. He had her smacking a bowl of water all week, so he felt he could move forward. He had even caught her smacking water in the middle of the night. The sight made him laugh.

He grabbed four bamboo sticks and walked over to her, handing her two.

"We will start with these. The goal is not get hit. You need to block when I swing at you." Oliver's tone was serious.

He led her over to the mats where he showed her how to properly hold the bamboo. He stepped back to observe her grip and stance, then without warning swung his own bamboo straight towards her mid-section. The blow landed hard and knocked the wind out of her. Her knees buckled and she crumpled to the mat gasping for air. Oliver stood over her waiting for her to either throw down the bamboo or stand back up and fight.

Finally, Harmony regained her breath and stood slowly. She didn't glare at Oliver or yell at him, she simply nodded and set her mouth to begin again.

Oliver swung at her again, but this time Harmony dodged the blow.

"Good," Oliver said with a bit of pride, "but you have to remember to keep your feet under you. If you lose your footing, your enemy has the ability to keep you on the ground."

Oliver started swinging at Harmony again, this time not stopping. He would hit her lightly, or as lightly as he could, the bamboo a few times then stop to let her regain her composure. This went on for over an hour before Harmony caught the rhythm and began to block his swings.

Finally Oliver decided that they needed to move on from this part of training for the night. He replaced the bamboo back against the wall and guided Harmony over to the salmon ladder.

Harmony looked of at the ladder and realized just how out of shape she was. There was no way in hell she could do this and Felicity, Diggle and Oliver were about to witness her epic failure.

"Don't worry. I'll show you how you can do this. It isn't as bad as it looks." Oliver had easily guessed what was going through her head and she was glad that he was there to teach her.

He stepped behind her and guided her arms up to the bar above her head. Oliver stepped back to observe her position but shook his head.

"I hate to say this, and don't take it the wrong way, but you can need to take your shirt off."

Harmony's head whipped around to look at him in disbelief.

"Don't give me that look. You have to take it off because it restricts your range of motion. You need your arms to go all the way up."

Harmony moved her arms and realized that he was right. It wasn't a huge hindrance to her but it was enough. But all she could think about was the scar that was hidden under her shirt. Although both Oliver and Felicity knew about her scar and Oliver had actually seen it, she was hesitant to strip.

Oliver realized the thoughts that must be going through their head. She wouldn't want anyone to see her scar and he wouldn't make her show it to anyone, so he walked over to Diggle and Felicity to go home. Felicity understood immediately and quickly grabbed her purse, turned off her computers and waved goodbye. Diggle didn't understand why he was needed to leave, but he knew that Oliver would kick him out forcibly if he didn't so he grabbed his jacket and headed up the stairs and out and of the foundry.

Oliver stood staring at after Diggle for a minute. He wanted to make sure he heard the door click shut before turning back to Harmony. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her and her head down. There was definite tension in her shoulders and neck. He walked over to where she stood and called her name softly.

"Harmony."

She didn't lift her head.

"Harmony," he repeated.

He reached out a hand and lifted her chin so that he could see her face. She kept her eyes averted from his.

"Look at me."

She kept her eyes down.

"Look at me," he said again with a little more force.

Finally she looked up at him. His eyes were soft when he looked down into her face.

"I know this is hard for you. I know that scar isn't something you are proud of or excited for other people to see, but you can't let him continue to control you. He wins if that causes you to hide."

She sighed. She knew he was right. He had a knack for that she realized.

"And you have no reason to be ashamed. You did what you had to to stay alive. No one in their right mind would fault you for that."

Oliver gently moved his hand from her chin up to cup the side of her face, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone. His fingers tingled at the contact.

Harmony smiled at him finally and nodded. He was right and she needed to move forward and stop letting her stepfather control her.

When Oliver saw the determination enter her eyes, he dropped his hand and smiled. He went to turn his back to allow her a little bit of privacy while taking her shirt off, but before he could she had whipped her top off over her head, leaving her in nothing but tennis shoes, compression shorts and her sports bra.

Oliver's eye popped out of his head for half a second before he got himself in control again. This woman was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. Harmony's body, although not build like Sara's had been, was strong. She had gentle curves that made Oliver's fingers ache to touch her.

Although he had seen her body before that evening at dinner with his mother and sister, he hadn't paid much attention to what she looked like. Her story and scar preoccupied him. But now Oliver couldn't deny how attractive she was. His fingers ached with the need to touch her and he felt his blood pounding in his veins.

"So…" Oliver decided he needed to work off some of what he was feeling at that moment. "I'll show you first then, you'll give it a go."

Oliver grabbed the bar and began to climb the ladder. He did this about seven times before letting Harmony take her turn. At first she couldn't get enough force get the bar up a rung, but eventually she got the hang of it. She had a surprising amount of upper body strength. But Oliver realized after she climbed the first few rungs that he really should have waited to work out his frustrations until after she was done.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her body, the way her shorts hugged her thighs and hips, the way her abs worked and she climbed the ladder, the way her breasts bounced slightly with each move, and the determination on her face as she focus on her next move. Oliver was in deep trouble.

When Harmony reached the top of the ladder, she dropped down to the mat below. But as she did she landed on her ankle wrong and collapsed. Oliver was there in an instant holding her and checking her ankle.

"Well it looks like you just jolted you ankle. I think you will be fine. "

Suddenly Oliver realized how close he was holding the half clothed Harmony. His body went rigid.

Harmony wasn't unaffected either. She had been very aware of how attractive he was since she met him, but even more so since he had shown her his scars. And having seen him do the salmon ladder a few minutes ago had caused her knees to go weak and her heart to pound. So sitting in his strong arms as he checked her ankle was almost too much for her to bear.

She could feel the muscles that rippled with every move and could smell him as leaned in closer to her. She felt herself becoming more aroused by the second.

They both looked into each other's eyes. There was a spark that ignited in that moment and neither could hold back what had been building for weeks. Oliver leaded in, keeping his eyes on her's, looking for any hint that she wanted him to stop, but he didn't find any. As their lips touched, Harmony felt in that moment that forever with Oliver was something that she could look forward to.

She kissed him back, bringing her fingers up to run through his short hair. The kiss that had started out gentle began to pick up force and take control of them. But just as Oliver had laid Harmony on the floor and came down on top of her, he heard the foundry door open.

His head jerked up to see Felicity walk down the stairs. She froze when she saw what was happening between Oliver and Harmony.

"Uhh…" Felicity seemed at a loss for words for a second.

"I'm so sorry. I accidentally left my tablet and I really needed to get it. I didn't mean to interrupt your training or kissing or whatever. I just… I really needed my tablet. But I'm sorry. You guys… I…"

Harmony blushed and Felicity did the same.

Oliver sat up and pulled Harmony with him. He grabbed her shirt and handed it to her, then turned to Felicity.

"It's alright Felicity. Go on and get your tablet. We should probably get back to the mansion anyway."

Felicity nodded and practically ran to the desk where her tablet was laying. Harmony had pulled her shirt on and went to grab her gym bag off of the wall. When she turned back around, she found Felicity shooting Oliver a dark look and overheard the words "careful with her." Then Felicity waved to her and Oliver and headed up the stairs and out the door.

Oliver sighed and turned around. It seemed that the night was over and they needed to head home before they got into more trouble. He walked over to the table where his keys and phone were, grabbed them then waited for Harmony to join him. They headed for the stairs and out the door.

They climbed into Oliver's car and headed out of the parking lot. As they drove Harmony thought about what had happened in the foundry. And although she had initially been hesitant with Oliver, she now realized that she couldn't fight what was happening between them anymore. They still needed to go slow, but she figured there were worse things than falling in love with the man she was going to marry.

As the drive drug on, Harmony began to drift off, but before she did, she reached out and took Oliver's hand. His touch was the last conscious thing she remembered before sleep took her.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Harmony woke up as Oliver pulled up to the mansion. The drive wasn't that far from the foundry, but the short nap had her feeling refreshed. Once the car was in park, Harmony unbuckled herself and opened her door, but before she could step out, Oliver grabbed her hand and signaled for her to wait. He stepped out of the car, shut his door and strode around the car to Harmony's side.

Extending a hand to her, Oliver helped Harmony out of the car. Her legs gave under her and Oliver quickly placed an around her waste to steady her.

"I figured your legs might do that after the work out we just did. You shouldn't be like this after a few workouts though. You will build strength."

Harmony looked up into Oliver's face as he smiled down at her.

"I didn't realize how hard a work out that was."

Oliver chuckled and pulled her upright. Harmony tried taking a few steps but her legs gave out on her again.

"Looks like you will be carried to your room tonight." Oliver grinned at her and laughed.

He then swooped down and scooped his arm under her legs and picked her up. He kicked the car door shut and headed off into the mansion. As he walked he could feel the way Harmony was pressed against him. Flashes of her climbing the salmon ladder, the muscles that he saw working, the way she moved, all went through his mind. She was not anything he expected her to be, and he was glad of that.

As Oliver approached Harmony's room, he slowed his stride until he stopped in front of her door. He set her down on her feet, keeping his hands at her waste until he was sure she could stand on her own. It was only when Harmony stepped back that Oliver fully released his grip on her.

"Thank you." Harmony didn't really know what else to say.

"For what? For carrying you?" Oliver chuckled. "That wasn't a big deal. At least you are lighter than Digg. I just left him when that happened to him. Luckily we were in the foundry and had no need to go anywhere else."

Harmony burst into giggles at the thought of Oliver carrying Digg in his arms that way he had just carried her.

"Well not just for that. Thank you for tonight. I have wandered around for years in fear of my stepfather and brother and what they could do to me. Tonight was the first night that I felt like I was actually moving forward. Like I was actually living instead of just surviving. I haven't felt like this in a very long time."

She paused, trying to find a way to express how much he had given her and how much she owed him for that. Without him she would be dead.

"I just… I wouldn't be here without you. I truly owe you."

She began to step forward to give Oliver a kiss, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"You do not owe me. And even if you did, I would never ask you to pay me back like this."

His voice was hard as if he was reigning in himself with all the control he had.

"I didn't…"

Harmony stammered. She hadn't meant for him to think that she was trying to kiss him as payment; but that it was the only way she could properly express her gratitude.

"I do not ever want you to kiss me or touch me if you feel like you owe it to me. I will not have you become a whore for me."

His words were steely but at the same time gentle. He truly didn't want her to be what her stepfather had tried to make her.

"You should only kiss or touch me if you want to. You should have control over that."

Oliver's words brought tears to Harmony's eyes. Although she didn't intend for her kiss to be whoring herself out, Oliver was right; it was. But he had told her that essentially that he would never touch her without her wanting it. She could see the sincerity behind his eyes.

Oliver, seeing her tears streaming down her face, reached out and stroked her cheek. He could see how much his words had meant to her. She was ultimately in control, something that she hadn't ever really had.

Stepping forward, Oliver pulled Harmony in for a tight hug. She cried into his neck and curled her fists into his shirt. Oliver rubbed his left hand up and down her back while his right was tight around her shoulders. Harmony's body shook with relief at the idea that she really had a choice and that Oliver would respect her no matter what.

Once her tears had subsided, she pulled back from Oliver, but only enough to see his face; not breaking the embrace.

"Thank you, again," was all she said.

She stared into his face trying to convey her deep gratitude with her eyes. He was giving her so much and wasn't asking for anything in return. She could see the truth. This was love. Oliver might not see it that way, but this was what love was; giving to someone without asking for anything in return, do what was best for someone, even to your own detriment. She only hoped that she could return that love to him.

Oliver looked down into Harmony's grateful eyes and could see how much what he did meant for her. He could ask for anything more than to see her safe and happy.

After a long moment, both Oliver and Harmony became extremely aware of how many parts of their bodies were touching.

The feel of Oliver's strong arms around Harmony caused her temperature to rise and her heart to pound. He smelled of sweat and clean linen. It drover her wild, but the way he was looking at her caused heat to surge downward and gather between her legs.

Oliver's mind went back to what had happened in the foundry earlier that night and couldn't help be want to try and continue where they had left off. The way her legs brushed the front of his, the way her breast pressed against his chest and the way her mouth was parted slightly caused Oliver to become more aroused than he thought possible.

But before Oliver could make a move, Harmony pushed up onto her toes and pressed her lips against his. And that was all it took for Oliver. He immediately picked Harmony up and wrapped her legs around him, then pressed her back against the door. The door shuddered at the impact. Harmony's arms were suddenly wrapped around Oliver's neck and her hands were in his short hair. Oliver's hands were running up and down her sides caressing and teasing her.

Then one of his hands slipped up to cup her face and the other slid to her breast. While their tongues batted each other for dominance, Oliver began to tweak her nipple causing her to moan deep in her throat. Harmony pulled at his hair and received a deep growl in return.

Oliver reached down and slid his hand up under Harmony's shirt to massage her breasts more fully. Eventually Harmony was irritated with the layers between them and started pulling at her shirt. Oliver quickly got the point and helped her dispose of her shirt and sports bra.

He reveled at the sight of Harmony's naked breasts. They were full and beautifully shaped. Oliver couldn't resist kissing her breasts and pulling her nipple into his mouth. He was rewarded with a deep groan from her.

Harmony couldn't think. The way Oliver was touching her caused her mind to go blank and her body to take over. She reached down and tugged at his shirt. He stopped only long enough to rip his shirt off over his head before returning to his work with her breast.

She began running her hands over Oliver's back, tracing down his sides, feeling his scars under her fingers. The feeling of her hands on him sent Oliver into over drive. He ground his hips into her and Harmony could see how turned on Oliver was. He was rock hard against her. It caused her to shiver in anticipation.

Although Oliver was crazed with lust for Harmony, he wanted to give to her. So he moved his mouth back up to hers and slip his hand down to the top of her shorts. He traced his hands over the fabric between her legs and could feel the moisture that had seeped through.

Oliver couldn't handle it anymore. He needed to really feel her. He slid his hand up to her waste band, then under and down to find her dripping for him.

Harmony gasped in surprised. His fingers were nimble and talented. It only took him a second find the right spot to driver her wild. She began to shake as Oliver pushed his fingers inside of her. Her only thought was his name.

As Oliver continued to thrust his fingers into Harmony, he rubbed her clit with his thumb. This is what ultimately sent Harmony over the edge. The world shattered around her and she cried out his name.

"OLIVER!"

After a few minutes, Harmony's heart calmed and she came to herself. She saw Oliver looking at her, trying to make sure she was okay.

"That was amazing." She smiled at him.

"Not too much too soon?"

"No."

Oliver finally smiled and leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

"I'm glad," was all he said.

Then Oliver slid away from the wall and Harmony allowed her legs to slip from his waste. They stood there for a moment before Harmony began to drop to her knees.

Oliver immediately froze.

"No." He pulled her up off the floor.

"But… why? You got me off, I thought…"

"I did that because I wanted to, but this isn't happening."

Confusion crossed her face and Oliver realized that he had to explain himself.

"We have to take it one step at a time. You aren't ready for that and neither am I. I think waiting until the wedding would be a good idea."

Harmony was shocked, but she knew he was right. It would be too much too soon if she tried to get him off as well.

Oliver stepped back and grabbed their shirts and her bra off of the hallway floor. He pulled his on over his head while she did the same, leaving the bra off and hanging over her arm.

Oliver turned back to her and smiled. She looked so happy. He hoped he could help keep her that way.

"I think we should say goodnight before we get into more trouble."

Harmony laughed. "Yeah… you are right. I'll get some rest and see you tomorrow okay?"

Oliver nodded and leaned in to place a light kiss on her lips.

Harmony savored every last second of his lips on hers before hugging him and turning to go into her room.

Once inside her room, she closed the door and leaned against it. Sighing she thought, _No way in hell I'm actually gonna sleep tonight._

Oliver watched her door close behind her. He turned and headed down the hall to his own room.

There was no way he was going to be able to sleep tonight as aroused as he was.

_I guess a cold shower is in order for me. I might need a lot of these between now and the wedding if this keeps up._


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The next morning Harmony could hardly move. Every muscle ached and she knew that today was going to be hell on her. She was going to have to tell Oliver that she needed a day off from training.

_Although I am totally down to watch him train, _she thought to herself.

As she rolled out of bed and headed for the shower, she remembered everything from the night before. Oliver definitely did more than train her last night. She couldn't help but think about how his mouth had felt on her, the way his hands sent tingles down her spine, the way he was rock hard against her, and the way he had made her cum so hard that she knew she would never forget it. She was only sad that she couldn't return the favor to him. But Oliver had been right. Feelings had developed between them for sure, but they needed to wait until they were completely sure of those feelings before they went further.

Harmony managed a quick shower and put on fresh clothes before heading down to breakfast. As she entered the dining room she found Thea sitting at the table alone.

Harmony walked over to her normal seat and eased herself into her chair. Her legs, arms, stomach and back were extremely sore and it took everything in her not to moan as she sat down.

Thea was looking at her with a curious look on her face. Obviously she had seen her pained expression.

"Oliver and I went to the gym and worked out yesterday and I'm paying for it today." Harmony gave her a rueful grin.

Thea laughed. "I bet. With the way Ollie keeps his body so fit I'm sure it was an intense workout. But…"

Thea paused midsentence. Harmony could see that she was thinking of something else, but was afraid to voice her thoughts.

"But what?"

"But… well I was going to say that I thought that some of your soreness was from a different sort of work out." Thea giggled.

Harmony sat confused. How had she known about their… other workout?

Before she could ask her question Thea spoke.

"I was up late last night and was heading to the kitchen for a snack when I rounded the corner to find your legs around Ollie pressed against the wall." Thea chuckled. "Also you two are not quiet in the least bit. I of course immediately turned and left, but I could hear you across the house."

Harmony immediately blushed and put her face in her hands.

"I am so sorry you saw that. I'm so embarrassed."

"Oh don't be! I have walked in on worse things than my brother getting hot and heavy with his fiancé' of all people." Thea again laughed for a minute.

Despite her words, Harmony was still embarrassed beyond words and red as a cherry tomato. She hated that they had been so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't even noticed how Thea had walked up on them.

"Girl, don't worry. I'm actually really happy for you, for both of you. You have been through a lot and so has Ollie. I think you both deserve a little happiness." Thea sighed. "I haven't seen him as happy as he is or as concerned for anyone since he returned from the island. You are good for him."

Harmony took in the young Queen's words. She hadn't realized how much of an affect she had on Oliver, but she was glad that she was somehow making him happy.

Just at that moment, Oliver walked into the room. He gave a short greeting to Thea, then walked over and placed a kiss on Harmony's lips.

His open gesture shocked her. Although she was glad that they were able to be more open with their physical relationship, she was still slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed. As her cheeks warmed and a blush flooded her face, she heard Thea stifle a giggle.

Oliver looked over at his sister and glared for a second before looking back to Harmony to see her blush. He ran his finger down the side of her cheek before dropping a kiss to her forehead and turning to his seat a few feet away.

As Oliver went to sit down, Thea made an excuse to leave and left the dining room casting a wink in Harmony's direction. Harmony again blushed.

"Ollie… about last night…" Harmony began.

Oliver turned to look at her with concern on his face. He was scared this would happen. He knew he had pushed her too far last night but he couldn't seem to help himself. He had never wanted anyone the way he wanted her.

"I…" before she could finish Oliver cut in.

"I get it. It was too much. If you wish to back off on things again, I don't blame you."

"NO!" Harmony practically yelled. She realized how loud she was and blushed again. "No. I don't want to back off, I just wanted to tell you that we are going to have to keep those activities behind locked doors."

Oliver looked at her confused. Was she ashamed of how she felt last night?

"Okay… really if you are not into this we can stop. I understand."

"No, it isn't that I'm ashamed, but I'm just not overly fond of an audience."

At this Oliver looked up from his plate confused.

"Audience?"

"Yes." She sighed in frustration that he didn't know. "Last night Felicity walked in on us at the Foundry and then I just found out that your sister saw us in the hall last night."

Again she found herself blushing.

"Oh love, don't worry about that. Felicity didn't see anything and well… I knew Thea saw us last night."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I heard her footsteps last night. She never learned how to tread lightly." Oliver laughed. "I saw her out of the corner of my eye a few seconds later. I knew she wouldn't stay to watch, so what was the point in freaking out about it."

"Oliver! I don't want her to see any of that!" She was furious, but she couldn't help but see his logic. Freaking out wouldn't have changed what she saw and if he had, then she definitely wouldn't have had the most amazing orgasm she'd ever had.

Oliver looked and Harmony with concern. He really didn't mean to upset her. "I'm sorry. I should have thought about how you felt. Especially with everything you have been though, I should have…"

Harmony cut him off by placing a hand over his.

"Don't. You didn't do anything wrong. I overreacted. And I really wouldn't take it back for anything in the world."

The look in her eyes showed her sincerity. Oliver couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when he looked into her eyes.

After a moment they returned to their breakfast. Eating in a comfortable silence for a few moments, Harmony thought over their conversation. Her thoughts were all centered around one word: love. He had called her that and she couldn't help but wonder what he had meant by it. Was he saying it to simply calm her down, or did he mean more?

Oliver broke her train of thought before she could ponder anymore.

"Yes, I did mean it when I called you love."

Harmony was shocked by his words.

_How in the hell did he know what I was thinking?_

Oliver nodded down at her hand.

"You kept spelling out love on the table. And by looking at your face I could see where your thoughts were headed."

Harmony shook her head and chuckled at his observation of her, but then looked over to him with a thousand questions in her eyes.

Oliver stood, walked over to her chair, then got onto his knees in front of her. He stroked the side of her face and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Yes I meant it when I said love. I am starting to fall in love with you."

Harmony took a shuddering breath.

"You don't have to say that you feel the same way. I understand that you have been through a lot. There is no pressure to say you love me, but you have to know how I'm feeling."

The look in Oliver's eyes brought Harmony to tears. She didn't understand how he could lover her with how damaged she was, but she was eternally grateful for it. Tears spilled down her face and Oliver quickly wiped them away.

"Shhh. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I knew this was a lot. Please, don't cry." Oliver pleaded with her.

Harmony placed her hand on his cheek and shook her head.

"I'm just so happy. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you."

She leaned in and lightly placed a kiss on Oliver's lips. It was soft and sweet. When she pulled back she grinned at Oliver and saw his face grinning at her in return.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

For the next two weeks Oliver and Harmony followed a routine. Oliver woke up, got dressed, met Harmony downstairs for breakfast, went to the office and had meetings all day, picked up Harmony from the mansion, then headed to the foundry to train for a few hours. Harmony spent her days, while Oliver was at work, going over wedding details and finalizing things, with the help of Thea and Moira.

As the wedding date grew closer, Harmony became more and more on edge. Outside of the gunshots at the press meeting and the break in, no more attempts on her life were made. Things were going a little too smoothly. She knew that Allen would never let this go so the fact that he hadn't been making any open attempts to kidnap or kill her had her suspicious.

She had voiced her concerns about Allen's silence over the past few weeks to Oliver and he was just as concerned. Something was up. But there was only one-week left until the wedding and their time was becoming strained. Oliver had upped the security on Harmony and took the last half of the week off before the wedding because he was becoming uneasy. The wedding couldn't come fast enough.

It was Friday night, the night of the rehearsal dinner. Tomorrow was the wedding and Harmony was pacing in her room, trying her hardest not to bite her nails that she had just gotten done earlier that day. She was nervous about tonight and not because of the lack of resistance from Allen.

She was nervous about meeting everyone as the soon to be wife of Oliver Queen. She was terrified of tripping on her dress and falling, or saying the wrong thing, or simply just not being enough. Mostly she was scared that Oliver would regret this decision. This was a huge step that they were taking and it was made quick.

As she continued to pace the floor of her room in her dressing gown someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Harmony asked.

"Just me. Can I come in?" Felicity's voice came from the other side of the door.

Harmony pulled the door open to let Felicity in.

"Oh thank God you are here. I'm freaking out!"

"Oh honey. What? Why?" Felicity quickly closed the door behind her and walked into the room.

Harmony practically collapsed onto the bed and placed her face into her hands.

"I'm just… What if I make a mess of things tonight? There are so many important people here and I just don't want to embarrass Ollie or disappoint him. How do I do this?"

Felicity looked at her long time friend and gave her a small smile.

"Sweetheart, you just take it one moment at a time. But I don't think that you are scared of tonight. I don't even think you are scared of tomorrow. I think you are scared of every day after the wedding. Am I right?"

Harmony stared at her hands in her lap. Every doubt she had came to the front of her mind.

"Ollie knows about my past; everything about it. He hasn't once turned from me or looked at me differently. He is training me to fight, to protect myself. How can that be? Why? I'm not good enough for him. And now I'm practically trapping him into a marriage with me."

Tears began to stream down her face.

"Harmony, I have known Oliver for a few years. I've known you even longer. I can tell you this. You are not trapping him. And you are both better than you think. He has struggled with his past just as much as you. But when you look at him you don't see a murderer, do you?"

Felicity paused leaving the question hanging in the air for a moment before continuing.

"Things happened to you both. Neither of you asked for them or made the choices you had to, to survive. I could never understand Oliver the way that you do. And truthfully, I've never seen him look as happy as when you two are training or cracking jokes or just eating a damn meal together."

Felicity laughed and shook her head slightly.

"You both don't realize how perfect you are for each other."

Harmony finally looked up and smiled at Felicity.

"Thank you. I really don't know what I would do without you."

"Well I have a feeling you would ruin you makeup. Come on let's get your face cleaned up and dressed. The party is going to start soon and since you are the guest of honor, it is kind of a good idea to be there dressed."

Harmony and Felicity laughed. Then standing Harmony hugged Felicity before turning to the bathroom to fix her makeup and get dressed.

Oliver stood at the end of the hall waiting for Harmony to emerge from her room. Felicity had left a few moments before saying that Harmony was almost ready. But since then Oliver had been bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, waiting impatiently.

Tonight was big for them and he knew that they needed to get down to the party soon. But mostly, Oliver was impatient to see Harmony. He hadn't seen her since the night before when they got home from the foundry. Ever since then she had been busy preparing for the wedding and the rehearsal tonight and he simply couldn't get 5 minutes with her.

Oliver had his back to Harmony's door. He heard her door click open and spun around to find her closing the door behind herself. She looked up to see Oliver staring at her. His gaze was intense and his eyes had gone dark.

He couldn't believe the way that she looked. Her dark hair curled, pulled back and piled on top of her head. Her makeup was done perfectly highlighting her baby blue eyes with long lashes. Her dress was a deep blue matching the sapphire on her engagement ring with a sweat heart neckline and a slit up the side the reached mid-thigh.

She was stunning and all Oliver wanted to do was take her out of that dress and lose himself in her.

Oliver shook his head to rid himself of the thought. They had to get down to the party and there would be plenty of time after the wedding tomorrow to get physical.

Harmony stepped forward, nervously fiddling with the ring on her hand.

"What do you think? Will I do?"

Oliver couldn't say anything for a moment and his silence worried her.

"If I need to change I can… I just thought that this was nice and…"

"No, you look great."

Oliver reached out and took Harmony's hand. He smiled down at her, and she was starting to gain hope that this may end well for the both of them.

"But with the way you look in that dress, I'm not going to be leaving your side."

He winked at her then looped her arm through his as he guided her down to the party.

When they reached the ballroom, they were introduced and began making their way around the room saying hello to everyone present. There were almost two hundred people in the single ballroom who all seemed to want to spend at least half an hour talking to the couple and after about an hour of listening to executives drone on about business to Oliver and watching their wives or daughters cast glares at her, Harmony decided that she needed a little break.

Once Oliver had finally broken free from the latest businessman, Oliver noticed that Harmony had slipped off across the room to grab a drink. He had made his way across the room to her to find a man with dark hair standing uncomfortably close to Harmony.

The look on Harmony's face was enough to let Oliver know exactly who was standing next to her. Allen Crisp.

Harmony's glanced up to see Oliver approaching with his Arrow face on. He already knew Allen was there and looked like he was about to rip his head off. She had to stop him from doing something he would regret later.

Finally Oliver reached Harmony quickly slipped his arm around her waste pulling her tight against his side. He then faced the man in front of him.

"Allen Crisp. How in hell did you get in here?" Oliver's voice was icy.

Allen cut his eyes away from running his eyes up and down Harmony's body to finally look at Oliver. He gave him a wicked, dark smile: his dark brown eyes looking black and soulless.

"Well I simply walked in. No one stopped me. And I don't see the harm. I only wanted to wish my little sister luck on her marriage."

"Step-sister ass hat." Harmony spit between her teeth.

Allen looked surprised at her tone.

"Well, well. Look whose got a little spirit now."

"I think you better leave now. You are not welcome here. And if you try again to see Harmony or hurt her you will regret it."

Oliver had slipped into his Arrow voice and Allen could see how serious that threat was. He was going to have to fight harder than he imagined to get to Harmony.

But just as Allen went to come back with a smart remark, Harmony stepped forward from Oliver to stand toe to toe with Allen. Oliver tried to pull her back but she simply looked back at him giving him look that said, "I've got this." Then turning back again to face Allen, she got within an inch of his face.

"You will leave now. You will not come back. You will not try to find me, pursue me, or even think of me. And if you do, I swear on everything that is holy on this earth that you will rue the day you ever saw me."

And then with a swift motion, Harmony stomped the back of her heel down onto Allen's foot with all the force she could muster. There was a sickening crunching sound and Allen's face went white. She had broken his foot.

She stepped back and glared at Allen as he limped away from them an out of the ballroom door.

As soon as Allen was out of sight, all the anger in Harmony's face left and she took a deep, shuddering breath. Oliver pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm proud of you. You faced up to him and didn't back down. And that stomp on his foot was awesome."

Oliver laughed and so did Harmony.

"Yeah, but I swear if I see him again…"

"No, you aren't going to do anything. I'm here to protect you. I won't let him near you."

Harmony looked up into Oliver's face to see how hard and determined he was in the matter.

"Ollie, no. This is my battle. I'm not stupid and will let you protect me, but this is still my battle. In the end I am the one who has to deal with this."

Oliver just looked down into her face and seeing how set she was in the matter. There was no swaying her. It looked like it was time to start really training her. He had been strengthening her and teaching her how to defend herself, but now he had to really teach her how to fight.

Finally he nodded his consent to and Harmony sighed.

"Thank you. I don't know how I would have done this without you."

She leaned her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Kissing the top of her head once again, he prayed that it didn't come to a physical fight.

After a few moments of standing, holding each other, they let go. Each taking a glass of champagne, they turned back to the party to greet more guests and make their rounds. The rest of the night Harmony never left Oliver's side and Oliver never left of her hand.


End file.
